Back In Time
by stella808987
Summary: Tori and Beck are sworn enemies, but will this change when they are stuck in a world with no way out? Through this roller coaster ride, secrets are revealed, hopes are made,lost family members are found and stronger relationships built.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys,so how ya been? anyways, pls review if you like or not, this is my 1st supernatural and romance story on bori!**_

Tori was so excited. It was the last day of school, which meant summer vacation! And what was better, was that, Sikowitz, u know the crazy, shoeless teacher was taking them to England!

That's right, for a class project. He said it would help them experience what it was like to be citizen from the 15th to the 19th century, since he was taking them to the old castle in Reading(A/N: that's a place near London).

Tori's POV:

I am soooo excited; a free trip to Reading is awesome! And after that, we have three months! Three whole months to chill with Andre, Cat and Robbie and forget all about school and that bastard, Beck. I mean sreriously! That bad boy slushied me on the first day of school and didn't even say sorry, and from that day, we were sworn enemies.

Oh, and last month he put a spider in my locker, knowing that I'm afraid of them! Which asshole would do that?

Unfortunately, he's best buds with Andre, so I get to see him a lot!

Anyways, now, it's 3:30pm and I just finished packing my suitcase.

The doorbell rang.

"Tori, would you mind getting that?"

"But you're right next to the door!" I answered.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to eat my pickle!" she screamed.

"Whatever" I answered. I was so sick of her; I mean I would trade a hobo for her.

I ran to the door and opened it to see Andre and Beck.

"Hi, Andre and his friend, came to beg forgiveness?" I smirked, referring to Beck.

"I'm not here to listen to your crap, so let's just get out of here" he said.

"Carrying on…. Hey, Tori, want a ride, Cat and Jade are already at the airport" said Andre.

"Sure" I answered "Just let me go get my suitcase"

I ran upstairs and got my pink, fluffy suitcase, I am 16, but what can I say? I love fluffy stuff! Oh my god, I'm acting like Cat.

I said a quick goodbye to Trina, but my parents were still at work, and ran towards the car.

"Pink? Seriously? You are such a girly girl!" said Beck

"Hey, don't yap your trap at me, I like pink" I answered happily. Nothing was going to change my mood today. I put my suitcase in the back and went towards the back seat of Andre's ride. Why am I stuck in the back?

The ride was small, and went in silence…. Well not exactly. Andre put on some music and the whole time he and Beck were chatting non-stop about cars. I couldn't understand anything so I just stopped listening. I was thinking about my life. It's changed so much, I've met Cat, Jade, and Andre and…..Beck. I've gone through some rough times, but I wouldn't trade a minute of it.

I was interrupted by Andre.

"Yo, Tori! Earth to Tori! Hey, we were asking u if u like the new model from Nissan." Said Andre

"Huh?" I didn't understand what he was talking about so I just played along.

"Yeah, it's alright"

"You're kidding right? Alright then Vega, what is your favorite car model?" asked Beck.

"Mine is the Nissan Tida 2375" I said. That was the only car model I knew, besides my dad's.

"Oh, that's cool" said Andre.

They kept blabbering on but I wasn't at all interested. I was thinking about England. My grandma, before her death, told me that I had an aunt in England, somewhere on the outskirts of London. She had been there when I was born, but then she and my family had a fight and she left for England. Carrying on… maybe I could meet her.

We arrived at the airport, but I was so caught up I didn't realize it.

"Hello? Miss. Vega, we're here" said Beck

"Why the hell are you suddenly being nice to me?" I asked

"Cuz I figured, I don't want anything ruining my day, excpecially not you, but this is the first and last time"

I smiled. "Yeah, yeah, now come on"

We got out of the car and took our stuff out. We headed up to the airport where we saw Cat, Jade, Robbie, Rex, some other students, Sikowitz and Lane sitting in the lounge. Sikowitz was bear-footed. Seriously? Won't people laugh? I swear this guy has no dignity.

"Hey, people!" Andre greeted.

"You three our finally here" said Cat, giving me a hug.

"Yes, now get you're pretty butts into the queue so we can get on with our lives" said Jade.

"Jade, it's alright, we've got 3 hours left" said Lane.

"Yeah, but patience is something Jade isn't familiar with" said Beck.

"Shut up Oliver, or your parents will find you dead in the pilot's quarters"

"And that's supposed to scare me, how?" asked Beck

"Shut up you two, nothing's gonna ruin my day, get that?" I said. I'm not usually that rude, but now, I have a reason.

"Okay, let's head up since everyone's here" said Sikowitz.

We entered the queue and all the checking bags and passport stuff and then headed up to the waiting area. There was still an hour left. Robbie and Andre sat down while I and Cat went to the shopping area. There was soooo much stuff. Snacks like chocolates, chips, ice-cream and all sorts of juices. There was make-up and clothes section, toys and books. We went to the stuffed-animals section. If I had aunt, it was possible she had a daughter, and any cousin of mine had to love stuffed-animals as much as mine.

"Hey, Cat, somebody annoying I don't know" I heard.

"Save the jokes for the comedian, Beck" I said. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"My mom made me promise I should check up on Cat every 5 minutes" he said. Did I mention that this annoying jackass in front of me and Cat are cousins? Well, they are.

"And buying stuffed pieces of junk? Very classic" he said.

"It's for my maybe couin" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cat

"Oh, I have an aunt in England I never met, and maybe a cousin"

"I'm going to go now, no need to listen to your mouth chattering on and on about your stupid aunt." He said. He started to walk away but I pulled him back.

"What do you mean by that, you sick bastard!"

"Any person related to you is cheap, stupid, idiotic…..should I continue?"

"Listen, asshole, I may not have seen her, but I love her, and you make fun of me, I try to tolerate it, but do not get there"

"Really, what are you gonna do about it?" he asked, ok, I was already pissed off.

"This!" I said and kicked him hard in his private area. I didn't even wait to see his reaction, I just stormed off to find Andre. I was looking when the reporter or whatever you call him, announced that our flight gate was now open. Sikowitz did a student check and I was gonna enter the gate when Cat stopped me.

"Hey, Tori, you alright?"

"Yeah"

"You should have seen my dorky cousin's reaction, he was really angry"

"Well, I can understand why"

Cat and I giggled. She could make your day better, no matter how angry or sad or annoyed anyone was. We walked towards our plane together, and get this; we had seats next to each other! We sat down and next came Andre and Robbie. I wonder who's going to sit next to me? Hopefully not Sikowitz or Beck. Speaking of the devil…..here he comes. Where is he heading to? Oh no, oh no, shit! He's seat is right next to me. He noticed it and went straight to Sikowitz

"Can I la change my seat?" he asked

"No, stay where you are"

"I'll give you a coconut"

"Ok, where is it?"

"I'll buy you one when we reach their"

"No, I want one now"

"Sikowitz…!"

"My decision is final, go and sit"

Beck whined and sat down, I already had my headphones linked to my iPod…yup, you guessed it, it's pink!

It was a comfortable plane ride, Cat and Lane were soon asleep, Robbie and Andre were discussing boyish stuff, Jade was trying to rip the front seat in front of her with blood red scissors and Beck was on his computer the whole time, Sikowitz….. Don't get me started. That man orders a coconut which weirdly, the airhostess has and gives it to him and he takes out a straw from his purse(by the way, he has one) and starts digging into it, and when he fishes he orders 12 more and finishes them in half an hour. There's something conky about him. Anyways, I ordered only orange juice since I hate aero plane food and then I went to sleep too only to be woken by Cat in an hour saying that we've arrived.

The airport was very fancy, you know, waterfalls, decoration stuff. We got our bags and went to our hotel. Let me tell you, it was huge! In fact our room was huge! I was sharing mine with Jade and Cat…. Not that I'm complaining…..but Jade can be…umm…. Nasty.

I was so tired, I went straight to my room and into my bed, without even changing clothes, or washing my make-up off or even having dinner. I soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vega, wake up" When she didn't, he shook her hard causing her to fall off the bed.

"What are you doing here" she yawned

"Everyone's down having breakfast, so Sikowitz send me here to check up on you"

"And you actually came?"

"Why not?"

"Whatever"

"Yeah, bye"

Tori showered and changed. She came out and was about to lock her door when…

"Boooo!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Beck started to laugh while she stood there astounded.

"What is your problem?" Tori asked

"You should have seen you're face, Vega"

Tori just stormed off to breakfast with Beck at her heels. She was led to a HUGE room with plenty of tables, so she joined the gang, where they were 2 chairs on the table left.

Tori was about to sit down when Beck stopped her.

"That's my chair, Vega"

"Hi, Tori!" said Cat

"Hi to you too, Cat and Beck, fine, I'll just go sit there" She ponted at a chair next to Jade and went and sat there

"Morning Tori" Jade and Andre greeted.

"Morning guys, any plans for today?"

"Yeah, after lunch were going to some fort or tower or whatever" answered Jade.

Tori had a quick breakfast of porched eggs and juice and went upstairs and unpacked. Then she video chatted with her parents and finally read a book.

Cat called her to lunch, where everyone took their seats.

"I am soooo hungry" said Cat.

"Patience Lil-red, waiter's coming" said Andre.

A waitress in her 30's dressed in immaculate clothes came to their table and they started to order.

"I'll have 5 plates of everything, please" said Cat. Everyone at the table burst into fits of table.

"She'll have some pizza" said Jade.

"Ooooh me too" said Tori and Robbie.

Beck, Andre and Jade ordered chicken burger with fries. The food finally came after 5 minutes and they started digging in. Tori accidently it Beck's foot causing Beck to hit it again. This started a fight only; except words, this time it was like a million earthquakes had taken place under the table.

"Will you two dorks quit it?" asked Jade

"Yeah, we're trying to eat" said Andre

"She started it" said Beck

"What?! No I didn't"

"Beck, Tori, quit it!" They heard from the next table. Sikowitz. "Or we'll not take you to the tower"

"Fine" said Tori

"Whatever" said Beck.

After lunch the gang went upstairs. Tori, Jade and Cat went to their room while the boys resided in their's 2 rooms away from the girls.

The girl started getting ready. Tori put on a purple sleeveless, long shirt with black legging and matching combat boots, Cat put on a pink fluffy dress while Jade wore a long green shirt with a black skirt.

"Hey, Tori, what's in the purse?" asked Cat referring to a small bag that slung over her shoulder.

"Anyone can see it's a bag" said Jade.

"No, it's a purse" said Cat.

"Tori, tell her it's a bag"

"Stop it you two, it's a half purse, half bag, and it had all my aunt's details" said Tori

"Huh?"

"I have an aunt who lives here and I plan on visiting her today or tomorrow if I have time" She said.

"Oh" they both said.

They made their way to the lift where they met up with the boys. Thank god Robbie left Rex in his room.

"Yo, Tori, what's in the purse?" asked Andre

"Anyone can see it's a bag" said Andre

"No, it's a….."

"Not, this again….it has my aunt's details, you know, the one who lives here"

"Oh" he said.

They met the other students, Sikowitz and Lane downstairs and they rode to the tower together, but Tori didn't know, this would change their lives together.

_**A/N: oooh, cliffy, well, sort of anyways, pls review,a nd for my story, second chances, I might update tomorrow, but I'm trying to get over my writer's block**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**long time no see! anyways here's the next chapter:**_

"Hi, kids, I'm Melissa, you're tour guide" said Melissa. She was women in her 30's with long blonde curls and a skinny body; she wore hardly any make-up and was wearing her tour-guide uniform: a red skirt and a red collar shirt with a scarf tied around the neck like a tie with her hair in a bun. She looked like an air hostess only less formal.

As they reached inside she spoke up.

"This tower is actually the only left part of a huge castle which was occupied in the 15th to the 17th century. King Raynor had built this as a gift for his son Brandon and his newly-wed wife Katherine. They lived here with Brandon's sister Helen who was a year younger than him and their daughter, Victoria…."

"Hear that, princess?" asked Jade.

Tori who wasn't paying attention pricked up her ears on her name.

"Yes"

"As I was saying, when this princess was 17 she disappeared mysteriously, nobody knows the reason why but some say she was killed, others say her uncle murdered her because of her inheritance"

"Ooooh" said Beck

"Shut up" Tori snapped back.

Melissa led them to a spiral staircase which was really dark, luckily she handed them some flashlights.

"Okay, now let's pair you up" she continued.

"The cute redhead with the boy with glasses, the Goth with the guy with locks and pretty boy with the brunette…." She continued pairing others.

"But…" said Beck

"awwwww can I please change partners?" asked Tori

"No" said Sikowitz.

They visited several rooms of the tower but only Robbie was interested. Everyone was about to visit the weapon room and Tori and Beck were last when Beck decided to have some fun. He grabbed on Tori's bag or purse or whatever and pulled it.

"Hey!" she shouted.

But he was too fast for her. He ran halfway down the stairs and entered an unfamiliar room and hid behind the door. Tori gt a glance and chased him inside but as she entered, he grabbed her waist and pulled her inside and pushed her up against the wall and kicked the heavy door so it closed. He starting nuzzling her neck.

"Stop it!" she said.

"Or what?"

"Or I wouldn't mind kicking you again, only harder this time"

"I'm not scared" he declared.

"Really?" she asked. She kicked him again, not so hard this time but enough to let him go of her for a second or two. She took this opportunity and slid forwards.

"Nice try"

"Whatever"

She noticed the door closed and tried to open it.

"Good going, it's jammed!"

He tried to open it but failed.

"You know what?" he asked

"What?" she said and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind staying here a minute or maybe an hour" he smirked.

"Hey!" she yelled. He stared walking towards her and she started walking back"

"Ouch" she yelled as she banged into a small table and a small box fell down"

She crouched down and picked it up, a few things had fallen but one certain scroll had caught Tori's eye.

"Beck!" she yelled.

"Calling my name now, are we?" he asked

"Not the time for jokes, come here!"

He came near and crouched down, she handed him the scroll and his mouth fell open. There was a picture of a girl with brown eyes, brunette, straight hair and a lovely smile wearing a long, satin gown. She looked a lot like Tori.


	4. Chapter 4

All Tori could do was gasp, to ease the tension Beck made a lame joke:

"You never told me you like long princess gowns"

"Cuz I don't have one, aaaaahhhhh, I'm so confused!" she yelled.

"Hey, Tori relax!" he said cupping her face and fortunately, she didn't shake it away.

"Didn't you say you have an aunt here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe, she can explain this"

"Yes, you're right; maybe this is all a huge misunderstanding"

She took the scroll and put the rest of the stuff up on the table.

They soon heard the door creak

"What are you two doing here?" asked Melissa.

"Nothing, we were just heading out" said Beck a little too quickly. He led the way out followed by Tori and Melissa. The rest of the tour was boring and then they went back to their hotel where they had a nice dinner.

"Yo, Tori, why are you not saying anything?" asked Andre munching on his fries.

"Huh? What?" asked Tori.

"He was asking you about the tour" said Beck eyeing her carefully.

"It was good" she replied, lying. The rest of dinner went quickly, with Beck staring at carefully and Tori trying not to think about too much. They went up to their rooms and they were so tired; all of them fell asleep except Tori and Beck. Tori, on finding her roomies asleep, packed a small bag, with flashlights,the scroll, her cell phone, emergency numbers, the gift she bought at the airport and a map. She quietly snuck out but not too quietly, since someone heard her. Tori was almost to the elevator when she almost screamed on finding a hand on her moth.

"Sshhh" the voice said "Please don't scream" Tori released a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard that voice.

"Beck! What are you doing here at 12am?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked "Don't bother answering that cuz I already know, and I'm coming with you"

"You can't"

"Why not? I'm not letting you roam the streets of some foreign town alone!"

"Oh and when did you start caring about me?"

"I don't know, now come on!" he said trying to hide the embarrassment. They came out of the hotel gates and Beck took the map from her, who knows where they were walking or for how long?

"My legs are paining, can we have a rest?" Beck whined.

"Stop it, we've only been walking an hour and we're almost there" he said. "Your fault for wearing heels"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to make a good expression on seeing my ant"

"Look, we're hear"

He pointed to a small house. Tori ran towards it and tried to find the doorbell. Beck ran up to her and held her by the arm and pulled her around getting incredibly close.

"Wait, a sec, its 1 am"

"So?" she reached out for the doorbell and rang it. After about a minute, a girl with brown hair, much like Tori's who was in her 20's. She had a surprised look on her face which quickly turned into joy.

"Mom, mom, please come!" she shouted. To their surprise, who else but Melissa to come out.

"I'm sorry we must have the wrong house" said Beck, pulling her away.

"No, Tori, I'm your aunt"

"How do u know me?"

"Come in, I'll explain"

They went in. "Rose, sweetie, go make some drinks, and Tori, Beckett, sit down"

"How do u know my name?" he asked

"Tori, I assume you're here because of the scroll right?"

Tori nodded and handed it to her, meanwhile Rose came back with the drinks

"Here" she said giving it to both of them. Tori drank it fast while Beck took HUGE gulps and both were done in a second. But soon after that, for them, the world started spinning and their minds went blank.

She woke up to the sounds of the birds on the windowsill, weird right? For her, it was her alarm clock that did the chirping. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes to the bright morning sunlight, what did she see? A huge room with a small desk and a cupboard full of books and scrolls. Moreover, her bed was king size, well, queen size with a thousand cushions and pillows and soft pink sheets. She found herself wearing a light blue gown with her hair in a bun. You would have thought it was lovely but for her, it wasn't, she didn't recognize this place, it was neither her bedroom nor her hotel room, heck she didn't even know what she was wearing. In agony and confusion she screamed, making the birds fly away far into the distant mountains.

_**ooohhhh a huge twist!**_


	5. I'm where!

_In agony and confusion she screamed, making the birds fly away far into the distant mountains._

"Victoria honey what's wrong?" said a woman coming into the room followed by two maids. The woman looked a lot like her, only difference, was that she looked in her 30's. She was followed shortly after a woman….

"Aunt Melissa?" asked Tori

"Yes, dear"

"Can I talk to you in private please?" said her aunt. The maids and the other woman left.

"Tori, I know this is going to be hard on you, but you're in the 16th century in Briar ford castle!" she said

"What? Okay this has got to be a joke!"

"It's no joke, you need to listen to me now, and promise not to scream or yell?"

"Yes, promise"

"First of all my real name is Helen, I'm Brandon's sister and Katherine's sister in law" she paused to take a breath.

"This still doesn't explain anything!"

"Listen dear, you're Katherine's only daughter"

"What?!"

"Yes, Victoria, you're the future heir"

"Okay now I'm positive this is a joke!"

"No, the person in the scroll was you, I bought you back to the 16th century and…."

"Wait, back?"

"Yes, You're from the 16th century, when you were 16 you're father wanted you to marry this prince, who lives in a nearby kingdom, you see, they had a treaty in which Brandon promised the prince's son he would make you marry him, but you didn't want to marry at an early age and me and Katherine supported you're decision, that's why we took you to an old man's cottage named Merlin and you're mom begged him to send you anywhere but here, and that's when he send you to the 21st century" she continued

"Then why can't I remember?"

"Because, Merlin made you, you were born again, but this time, by one of our descendants, Holly Vega"

"Okay, then why am I back?"

"Victoria, his magic wasn't as strong to keep you and him both in different centuries…."

"Who's 'he'?"

"The prince also didn't want to marry you and since you and his mother ere close friends, they both took you two to Merlin, but as I told you, his magic wasn't very strong so he told us that, you both will have to come back one time, and finish what you started"

"And what does that man?"

"You can't go back until you've married him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I came with you of course, but the spell forbid me to tell you who I was, and when I saw you that day, you cannot imagine how happy I was to see you again!"

"Yes Aunt Melis…I mean Helen, but this prince, do I know him?"

"Very well, dear, he's the one you came with to my house!"


	6. an old friend

"You mean Beck!" Tori nearly had a heart attack, Beck! She didn't even know this woman, Helen, Melissa, whatever, but Beck! Really?

Helen took out a small bottle from her hand; Tori didn't know she had, and gave it to her, the contents inside it were green, and the bottle was rather tiny with a cork to hold the stuff inside.

"What is this?"

"Drink this and all your memories will come back!"

"Okay, but you should know that I trust you" Helen let out a giggle as she spoke.

"I know that dear, you always did"

With one last gulp she drank the green stuff in the bottle as she made a disgusted face, but then came a headache. With it, past memories flew in to her mind.

_A small girl of 5 in a huge garden running to hug her mother whom she adores more than ever…._

_A girl of 10 trying her best to paint a picture on a canvas with a boy with olive tone skin and dark black hair who looks a lot like…..Beck?_

_The same girl of 16 who sat reading in the library when a guard called her towards the throne room where sat King Brandon, and that's when the news broke her down, she ran crying to her mother, and then that's when it all happened. Her mom had a meeting with other 2 or 3 other woman and they took Victoria and Beckett to Merlin and he opened a portal and they went inside…._

"It's all coming back to me!" she replied.

"Told, you darling!"

The woman who had come in earlier opened the door and came inside.

"My sweet Victoria is back"

"Are you my mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I bed farewell to you with a heavy heart, and now I can't believe my eyes"

"Katherine, how did you know what we were talking about?"

"I was eavesdropping"

"Oh, you sure are my mom, alright!" The three women giggled.

"Hey mom, how many weeks ago, did I leave?"

"For you and Helen, it was 17 years, but for us it was only 2 days"

"Wow!" said Tori amazed.

"Yes, dear, and Helen told me you and Beckett go to the same school, you know you were best friends with him when you were small?"

"Yes, mom"

"Mom, you used to call me mother, dear, but it's alright"

"No, If you wanna call me mother, than I shall call you that!" she declared.

"My daughter is soooo mature now; I don't know what they did to you in the future, but I like it"

"Ooooh, let me tell you about the future, there are cars instead of carts and computers which run on electricity and TV's and…" the rest of the morning went in Victoria telling them about her present life, it was 11 am, when she stopped, with her mother dazed.

"You're majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you but the king has called for you" said the maid who just came in. "Mother, wait, I want to see Beck, I mean, Beckett right away, please"

"I know you'll want to dear, in fact I invited him to the royal banquet tonight"

"What's that?"

"It's a feast, don't worry, the maids, and Helen will assist and teach you, by the way, Beck will be hear in an hour or two, in the meanwhile you can visit the garden, you loved it there!"

"Oh, sure" said Tori.

She put on a pale blue dress ad tied her hair up in a high ponytail with some of it, coming out"

"Would, you're majesty like something to eat?" asked a maid, whose name was apparently Beck

"Oh, yes I'm starving, umm….pancakes!"

"Most apologies, you're majesties but we are not familiar with the concept" she said

"Oh, that's right, I forgot, umm…. I'll got an get something myself"

The maid guided her to the kitchen and Tori took out an apple.

"This'll be enough" She sat down on one of the rough chairs and ate it, she washed her hands from a barrel nearby and skipped out, Beth, the maid, guided her to the garden, which was GIGANTIC. She excused herself while Tori roamed around looking at the pretty flowers. She sat down near an orange tree and thought. SH thought about her lie, present, past and future. It had been 15 minutes when…..

"Boo!"

"Aaaaahhhhh" She jumped.

"Miss me?" said a voice with a hint of a cocky grin.

Tori turned around to see Beck, with that same smirk. Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said as he snaked his arms around her waist. Tori's grasp tightened.

"You know, if you come any closer I'll have the urge to kiss you till were both drunk"

"Now I know why I didn't wanna marry you"

"You can deny the attitude, but don't deny the looks, you know you want me!"

"You wish!"

They both let go.

"Let's have a stroll" he said.

"Sure"

"You know that we were…"

"Best friends when we were small? Yes"

"And that the only way we can get to our own world is….."

"Marrying each other, yes, Aunt Helen told me"

"Oh, well Rose told me, she's my mom's personal assistant, my mom was really happy to see me"

"I know mine too, but you'll really want to marry me?"

"If it's the only way out of here, then yes"

"So you'll marry me as a ticket out of here?" she asked

"Well, I can never fall in love with you, now can i?"

"Me neither, so friends until we're stuck here?"

"Sure" he stuck out his and Tori, delightfully shook it.


	7. getting ready

Beck and tori or Beckett and Victoria, spent a lot of time discussing their past memories.

"Ooooh and do you remember what happened when we were 7?" she asked.

"How could I forget, you dared me to kiss you, and I ran away after I tried"

"Yeah" They both laughed at old memories.

"Your majesty!" Beth came outside in great hurry.

"The king has called you in his throne room immediately"

"Me or Beckett?" asked Victoria

"His majesty, the prince"

"No need to be formal, just call me Beck" he said

"But…." She stuttered

"No, Beth, call me Beck"

"As you wish"

"Okay, Tori, I'll see you at the banquet tonight?"

"Oh, that's right; I have no idea what it is"

"Don't worry madam, we'll teach you"

"Okay Beth"

"Bye, Tori" said Beck

"Bye Beck"

Beck rushed in and Tori and Beth took the back door, well _a_ backdoor since there were a hundred.

"Oh, Tori, you're here" said Helen. Getting up, she put away her sewing and rushed towards her.

"Do you remember anything about banquets?

"I'm sorry but I don't even know what they are"

"You do know Tori; you've been to a million. It's a dance and then a dinner where everyone in the kingdom is invited. This one is to celebrate you're wedding."

"Oh, okay, let's see, there's a dance and then a dinner?"

"Yes. Now, let's start with a dance and then move on to table manners"

"Okay"

Helen called in a dance instructor whose name was apparently Sebastian.

"Okay, you're majesty, have you ever waltzed before?"

"Oh, I had to learn once in one of Sikowitz's plays"

"Wait, Sikowitz? That crazy barefoot teacher?"

"Yes"

"Wait, Aunt Helen I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure"

"When I saw you in that tower, your hair was blonde but now it's brunette, how?"

"Oh, I had to put on a wig before because my boss thinks blonde will attract more people"

"Oh"

"Tori, you sure, you know how to dance?"

"Yes, Aunt Helen, try me."

"Well, Sebastian, you can start"

Sebastian nodded and bowed down while Tori curtsied. She put her hand on his shoulder while he grabbed her waist and held her hand. The orchestra, who Tori hadn't noticed yet, started playing, their fiddles and trumpets and stuff.

As they started gliding across the room, Tori felt uneasy and the urge to see someone took over her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like she was waiting for someone important, and he or she was the only one who could make her feel better. The music ended as Sebastian placed a light kiss on her finger. Tori felt bad, but tried her best to smile, for the sake of her family, expecially Helen and her mother.

"Tori, you were great" said Helen "Now, that's done with, let's move on to table manners"

They made their way to the gigantic ball room and though huge gates, was a long table. Helen and Tori took their seats.

"Okay Tori, no slurping, twittering, kicking, moving, and don't slouch and always use a fork and….."

Time went fast. "Okay now you've learnt everything, Beth what's he time?"

"3 hours till the moon is up, you're majesty"

"That means it's almost 5, oh no! We're short of time!"

"But doesn't it start at 7?"

"Yes Tori, but we need to get you prepped up …. Uh …. Beth call Sally, Lila, Aurora, and 5 or 6 other maids and hurry to Tori's room, okay?"

"Yes, you're majesty"

"And did my daughter arrive yet?"

"Yes, you're majesty; she's in the throne room with her majesty, Queen Katherine."

"Okay, good, tell Sebastian to call her, since it'll take long for you"

"Yes, you're majesty"

Helen took Tori's hand and rushed up the huge flight of stairs and made a few turns finally arriving. To their surprise, all the maids, except Beth we're already there. Beth arrived seconds later.

"Girls, is Victoria's dress ready?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'll bring it up" said Sally and rushed out.

"Okay Tori. Go and take a shower quick and put on a robe, it's in the washroom, oh and showers don't exist yet so use the barrel and the mug"

"Okay" said Tori still surprised at what's going on around her.

She entered the washroom and noticed that the water in the barrel was already heated, there was no shampoo, only soap.

"Aunt Helen, where's the shampoo?" she called from inside.

"Shampoo's don't exist yet, but there's a mixture of herbs in a plate near the wooden sink, it's much better as it rinses off easily" she shouted back

Tori looked around and found a mixture on a small plate; it was pale, almost white, and smelled of china roses. She quickly out in on her head and washed it off, she finished with the soap and dried herself with some cloth, instead of a towel and quickly put on the robe, she came out with her hair still wet.

"How do you guys dry your hair?" she asked

"Don't worry dear, it'll dry naturally" said Helen

"Okay"

Beth came in with two or three trays; she put them on the table and let out a heave.

"Beth are you tired, it's alright, you can take a rest" said Helen

"Thank you you're majesty" sad Beth.

Beth sat on the bed, watching the other maids.

"Aurora took out a small wooden thing from the tray.

"What's that?" asked Tori

"This is a hairbrush, don't worry the thorns are sterilized" said Helen

Tori gulped _Thorns? They were going to use thorns to brush her hair? _Tori never remembered this kind of treatment when she was small, hell, she didn't even remember the last time she brushed her hair over here.

Aurora started brushing her wet hair; it wasn't as painful as she thought, but painful enough for her to shriek, minutes later, Rose arrived.

"Hey mom, Hey Tori, how are you enjoying you're new life?"

"It's okay" she answered. Rose gave her mom a hug and then went towards Tori. Aurora, I'll take it from here.

Tori's here were partially dry now; she brushed it once again and started braiding it while Lila put some strange powder on her face. When they were done Tori felt her hair, as there were no mirrors.

"Wow, it feels so complex" she said. Rose laughed "It is, I took a course on hairstyles back in England"

"Wow"

"Okay, Tori, guests are already arriving, hurry up" said Helen and as if on cue, Sally came in with a dress. Tori put it on. It reached Tori's ankles, maybe a little longer. It was a pale green and showed Tori's delicate frame. It was set into layers. The last one had a lot of fancy embroidery on it. The sleeves were almost half and fixed to the dress with the neck. Tori looked beautiful.

Several seconds later, Tori's mom came in.

"Oh, Tori you look lovely" she said as she hugged her. "Here, I came here to give you this" she said handing over a small necklace in the shape of a heart. I "It was passed down in our family line, and now I want to give it to you" she said.

"Oh, mother, it's lovely, thank you" she said kissing her mom's cheek. Her mother was already dressed in a dark blue gown with a high ponytail.

"Girls, we made you dresses, they are all in your room" said Rose addressing the maids. "You will also come to the party"

"But madam, we couldn't" said Lila

"Nonsense, you will, now go!" said Tori.

The maids made their way out, followed by Tori, Rose, Catherine and Helen.

_**A/N: Hey guys thnks sooooo much for reviewing btw, if u want 2 see Toi's dress Here's the link:**_

Items_Big/37141_


	8. ball time and secrets revealed

_**Hey guys, i forgot 2 give u the links 2 the rest of the dresses, I'm sorry but here they are:**_

_**Katherine's dress**_: Items_Big/37124_

_**Helen/Melissa's dress:**_ Items_Big/37131_

_**Rose's dress**_: Items_Big/29310_

I_** tried my best 2 keep it simple since they're in the 16th century, but the hairstyles do not match, anywayz, sorry once again, and now, on with the chapter:**_

"Victoria, you look lovely!" exclaimed Brandon.

"Thanks father" she said

"Would you do me the honor of walking with me down the stairs?" he asked

"Of course father!"

The trumpets blew and the huge gates opened revealing a dashing Victoria with her handsome father walking down the stairs. All the boys including Beck's who was there, mouths fell open as they stared at the lovely lady in front of them.

"Wow!" he breathed. As she walked down the last step.

"I pronounce this banquet officially started!" announced his father. There was a lot of cheering and clapping. Beck hurried towards Tori scared, the other boys may ask her to dance first, so as the music started playing, and Beck approached her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing down.

"You may" she said giggling.

They made their way onto the dance floor and curtsied and then started. She put her hand on his shoulder as he snaked is' around her waist, they both held hands as they started moving. Tori felt better than she had with Sebastian, there was not even the suspicion if uneasiness in her. _Could it be? Do I like Beck? No, I couldn't, I wouldn't, and I shouldn't? But why? What's wrong in liking him? His smile, those chocolate brown eyes, those lips….No Tori, You can't, you can't like a guy who doesn't even care about you._

"Earth to Tori" said Beck

"Huh?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to go outside"

"Why?"

"Cuz it's too crowded"

"Oh, okay"

They made their way to a small pond.

"I wanted to tell you that…." Said Beck, hesitant to say it

"Yes?"

"Don't freak, okay?"

"Okay"

"Our families have arranged our marriage a week from now!"

"What?!"

"Please, don't freak, look at it as a good thing, we can go home earlier"

"That's just it, I don't thing I wanna go" she said taking Beck's hand in her own by surprise.

"Why?" he asked "We can go back to our old life!"

"But thinking about going back, leaving my mom, you know I've never told anyone this but my parents, in the other world, hate me, they think of me as a burden" She said with a tear dropping from her eye.

"Hey, it's alright" he said wiping her eyes.

"And now I think about it, I have a family, who actually cares about me" she said

"Don't worry, we'll stay as long as you want" he said

"Promise?"

"Promise" he said. Tori placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for understanding" she said

"You're welcome, now let's go inside, dinner's gonna start soon"

"Sure"

They made their way inside, dinner had just started and all the dues and important people were seated.

"A toast to my daughter and her future husband"

"Thanks, dad"

Dinner went fast and there was another dance and then the guests started going.

"That was great, sweetheart" said Tori's mom.

"Thanks, mother"

"No problem, Beth, show Beckett to his room and Victoria, you better head up too"

"Okay, goodnight mother, father and Aunt Helen"

"Goodnight dear"

They went up.

"Goodnight Tor."

"Goodnight Beck"

_**"**_They separated and Tori went up and changed her clothes. She put on the same night robe she wore in the morning but was too lazy to untie her hair, or take off her make-up so she just went to sleep.


	9. preparations and surprise kiss

She woke up in the middle of the night by her window opening. She groaned and got up.

"Hey, it's me, please don't shriek" said a voice.

"Beck? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"My room is much smaller than yours so I want to shift in" He pouted. Tori was too tired to laugh so she didn't.

"Okay princess, how do you expect that, there are no sofas!"

"I could sleep in bed with you"

"Fine, but you better not try anything"

"Yes, you're majesty"

Tori went and laid down on the right side and fell asleep in a second. Beck let out a chuckle and shook his head at her innocence. He went over towards her and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"When will I find the courage to tell you?" he spoke.

6 days went pretty fast. Beck had moved in Tori's room, but they never really got to see each other since both were always busy with wedding stuff.

"Oh, hey, are you free now?" he asked as she came into the garden.

"Yes, finally!"

"This wedding stuff is keeping us both at bay, unfortunately."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we can't speak or even see each other"

"I know, but it's gonna be over tomorrow" she said

"I know, but are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Yes, you know it's the only way out,_ if_ I wanna make it out sometime"

"I know that, but if it was anybody else, would you marry them, someone like Andre or Robbie?"

Tori took a minute to think and then shook her head. "No, I couldn't think of a better husband!" she said with a smile. Then Beck took her by surprise. He leaned in without warning and pressed his lips onto hers in a sweet kiss. A million fireworks took place in her stomach but she kissed back. For Beck, it was the pleasure of seeing Tori as his wife but for Tori, it was protection….felling that if Beck was with her, nothing could ever happen to her. He finally broke this kiss after 20 seconds.

"So does this mean…..?"

"That I like you?" he smirked "I just thought it was practice for the wedding"

"Oh" she said.

"Well, see you tonight" he said.

Tori was left there, gazing at the sweet grass, something was bugging her was it the fact that he didn't like her? Was it that she wanted to kiss him again? Or was it that she really liked him? She couldn't really understand, her mind was filled with confusion and really hurting so she went to sleep early, after all it was almost 8 and tomorrow was her wedding day!


	10. the wedding

"Hey, Victoria, wake up" shouted Beck

Tori groaned, when Beck pulled away the satin curtains.

"5 more minutes"

"No, Tori today we're getting married"

"Who cares, my sleep is more important!"

"Well….I am deeply offended, hope u feel bad, Tori, you've just broken my heart" he said.

Tori lazily got up. "If you have one" she said and made her way to the washroom.

"Oh, I do, and it loves a certain girl very much" he said to himself.

The wedding was due at noon, so the preparations for getting Tori ready was the same hustle bustle, the only thing different was that, this time, her mom was there with her.

"I'm getting married!"

"We know, darling you've told us a million times today" said her mother.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just, I'm rreaaalllyyy excited"

"Rreaaalllyyy excited and rreaaalllyyy ready" said Rose. She was right. Tori did look wonderful. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her dress was….well…. really puffy. It was kind of off white and it was sleeveless. She really did look like a proper princess. The others had gotten ready first, so they could help her later and on time.

Victoria's dress: Items_Big/29990_

Katherine's dress: Items_Big/29293_

Helen's dress: Items_Big/36239_

Rose's dress: Items_Big/36700_

"Wow, you guys look so good" said Helen coming in the room.

"You do too mother" answered Rose.

"Hey, Helen are the maids ready?" asked Katherine

"Yes, Katherine, now all that's left is for Victoria to walk down the aisle to her prince charming!" she said.

"Darling, I know this is the thousandth time I'm asking you but are you really happy with this marriage, I mean you're only 17 or is it 16?" asked Katherine.

"17, mother and I'm absolutely happy, I wouldn't want to marry anyone else!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, dear if you say so" said Helen.

"Thanks for understanding" she replied.

"Wait does this mean you're in love with him?" asked Rose.

"No, I don't know, I think I may like him, but love? Never!"

"Okay, everyone, time to go" said Helen.

They made their way downstairs. Rose and Tori's uncle's cousin's daughter or something were the bridesmaids, so they took their place while Katherine and Helen took their seats next to Beck's mother who had already arrived.

"Victoria, dear, you ready?"

"Yes dad"

"Okay, let's start"

The trumpets started blowing as Brandon and Victoria made their way down the aisle. Tori was scared and nervous. She spotted Beck and his dad which made her more nervous but then Beck smiled and it was as if, nobody else except them was present, and then she didn't know where the time went, but there she was, right next to him.

"Take proper care if her, or else!" warned Brandon.

"Of course, you're majesty"

"And now you may kiss the bride" said the priest.

Tori and Beck both leaned in, their parents, expecially the mothers, had both started crying. They kissed, it was a small and passionate one but quite sweet. They broke apart and everyone stated clapping, their was a small dance later.

"Okay, everyone, the event has ended, but don't forget to visit the palace ball, today. It starts at 5 and it is till 9." said Brandon.

As the guests started leaving, the family and maids were cleaning up everything.

"Ooooh, let me help" said Victoria.

"No, darling, you should go get some rest, the ball will start exactly at 5" said her mother.

"Well….okay" she said sadly.

She went up to her room and sat on her bed. 5 minutes later, Beck came in.

"Oh, so the bride is already here" he said coming dangerously close.

"What is up with you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Ever since yesterday, you've been trying to get near me!"

"Oh, so is it wrong for a guy to try to kiss his wife?"

"No, just saying"

"Oh, well, it's alright, anyways, the ball thing is going to start soon, aren't the maids suppose to dress you up?"

"Nope, I convinced them, to let me do it, this time, I don't need a hundred girls fussing over me"

"You said that right!"

At exactly that time, they heard a scream.

"What's that?" She asked, worried.

"Don't know"

"Let me go check"

"But, your father told you to stay inside, I'll come with you"

"I'm a grown girl!"

"And that's what I'm afraid of"

"Whatever"

"Wait, you can't go out looking like that!"

"So what, you want me to spend an hour, re-inventing myself?"

"No, just change you're dress"

"Okay"

She went into the washroom and changed into her ball gown: Items_Big/26099_

"Better?"

All Beck could do was stare.

"Wow!"

"I'll take that as a yes, now come on"

They raced to the garden, knocking down several maids.

"I could've sworn I heard a scream!"

"Me too" she said.

"Oh you heard a scream, alright" said a voice behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Tori when she saw a man, about 5 yrs. older than her.

"You're worst nightmare!" he said, or rather bellowed.

Two guards came from behind them and put a strange cloth on their mouths which made them dizzy and then everything went black.

_**A/N: Ooooh, to know more, pls review.**_


	11. plan and abuse

_**Oooh n' Tori's sister trina, is from the 21st century, not 16th.**_

Back at the palace, an hour later:

"You're majesty! You're majesty!" shouted Beth. The dance was about to begin in an hour.

"What?" asked Katherine. Beth started sobbing,

"Prince Beckett and Princess Victoria are not in the castle and the gardener said he saw 3 guards in armor taking them away."

"Oh no!" said Brandon. Katherine also started sobbing.

"It's alright, they'll be alright" he said. "Did he say anything else?"

"He said the hats of the armors had red flags on them"

"Oh no!" said Katherine as she slid down a chair. "Regina and Riven!"

Rose, Helen and Beck's parents burst through the doors.

"Is it true, Riven took them away?" asked Beck's father, Erendor.

"Whose Riven?" asked Rose.

"Your majesty, Riven and Regina are the king and Queen of France." said Beth.

"Regina is Katherine's stepsister and we have been in war for 30 years, Regina is a king soul but Riven is the opposite, Regina was forced to marry him, and live with him." said Brandon.

"It's my entire fault!" said Beth.

"What are you talking about?" said Rose, hugging her.

"I was cleaning the palace ball room with Lila and Aurora, the new guard, Uhh… Brian was talking to someone. He said that the French guards should attach after the weeding, I'm sorry I didn't take that much notice, if I had then…"

"Don't worry, it's not you're fault.

"I have a plan!" said Erendor.

"Beth, does anyone you know work at the diner at the central square in town?" he asked.

"Yes, my sister does, why?"

"Okay, Rose, You'll go there as a waitress an….." **_(A/N: Let's leave them there to discuss their plan!)_**

**_Back with Beck and Tori:_**

The palace guards took them across the English Channel in a huge boat and then, when it finally landed, they were escorted… No…taken to the palace dungeons. Beck was thrown right away and then Tori was taken to a room where the guards had her way with her, against Riven's will.

"The king will kill us!"

"He doesn't have to know, now put her clothes back on, before anybody notices!"

They did so and then started abusing her, she was bruised and beaten and then they kicked her stomach before blood made its way in her mouth. They took her away and opened the cell-gates to reveal a fainted Beck. They threw Tori in, luckily, not on her stomach and closed the gates and left.

**_At the diner in central square at town:_**

Rose was dressed as a waitress, with a sleeveless shirt and a short skirt.

"I hate this dress, it's too revealing!" she hissed.

Helen laughed, "it's only for tonight, and haven't you done it with your boyfriend before in 21st century?'

"Yes, mom, I have, but this is different"

"If we need to find out where Tori and Beck are, you need to do it"

"When did I deny?"

"You didn't, now I'm gonna go, he'll be here in 5 minutes" and with that she went leaving Rose to re-consider what she was going to do.

At the dungeon:

Beck was soon awake. He groaned in pain and then looked around.

"Tori? Where are you?" he shouted.

He looked towards his right and found a life-less figure lying next to him.

"What have they done to you?"

There was enough light to see her bruised and beaten body, her hair covering her face and her dress was ripped all over. Beck started crying. Something he hadn't done since e was 10.

"Tori please wakeup, you have to…cuz…cuz…I love you!"


	12. Ryder and Regina

At the diner:

Rose brought a drink for Brian. She put extra pills that make a person really drunk.

"She bent down and gave it to him, her cleavage in clear view. Brian smiled to himself.

"Thanks"

Rose just smiled and waited for him to finish it. She went to towards the stairs and gestured him to come they both went up into a spare room and she started kissing him.**_ (AN: I don't wanna say more, cuz u know, then you guys are gonna flag my story for being rated T instead of M, but you get the idea, all I can say is that they were in bed together, with their clothes on the floor.)_**

Back in the dungeon, the next day:

"Tori please wake up!" begged Beck for the millionth time, knowing it would not work, but he kept trying and never gave up, even for a second.

"Excuse me?" said someone. It was a guard, with a strangely familiar face.

"Master, beck don't you remember me?"

"No, who are you and where are we?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but we are in France, remember me? I'm Ryder Daniels, you save my life once, when we were 12, you were strolling through the forest when you saw me being attacked by a snake and you killed it!"

"Yes now I remember, but what are you doing here?"

"I was forced to work here, anyways, take this" he said giving him a strange kind of pill.

"It'll help to heal her wound"

"Okay, thanks, can you do something for me, please?"

"Anything!"

"Do you know King Brandon of England?"

"Very well, I've seen him; I worked at his palace for a year."

"Oh, good for you, Can you tell him that we're alright?"

"But sire you're not!"

"I know, but I just heard from the guards, they are landing an attack on England, and he doesn't have to be distracted."

"Ok, sire, I will go right away" and with that he was out.

Back at the palace:

"Did you get some information on Beckett and Victoria?" asked Erendor.

"No, and I'm afraid I got something much worse" said Rose.

"What?" asked Brandon.

"They're launching an attack in 2 days"

"What?" exclaimed Erendor.

"Yes you're majesty"

"Prepare forces at once!" said Brandon.

"Rose, Beth, Helen spread the word in the village and all neibourhood towns, one man from each family!" he continued.

"Yes, everyone you can. The French army is huge!" said Erendor.

Katherine was in her room, she was really sick as she couldn't beer the loss of her child, so she got up painfully, put on her cloak and went to Merlin's cottage.

"Please sir, I'm desperate"

"I know, Katherine, but I do not have enough power to save her or him, or bring them back, but I did have a vision. It told me that a certain man, is coming to you, do not deny him, he will bring you back you're children, or at least have some news about them"

"Thank you, sire"

"You're welcome dear, now go, this country needs you"

An hour after giving Tori the pills, Beck had fallen asleep. He was awaken by soft coughing sound coming from his lap.

"Tori, you're awake!"

"Beck! Where are we?"

"Apparently in France"

"Are you alright?"

"What are you talking about, you're the one who got abused by those guards, you're the one who almost died and you're asking about me?"

"Stop it Beck, we both know I'm gonna die soon"

"No, Tori, don't say that, you're gonna live, we're gonna get out of here, and we're were both gonna live happily together"

"Face it, Beck; you know that's not gonna….."

Her words were interrupted by someone coming through the door; she was a woman in her 30's. She took of her cloak to reveal her pale skin and black, spiky hair.

"Victoria, oh, what have they done to you?" she yelled falling on her knees. Tori got closer to Beck as he wrapped his arms, securely around her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Regina, Katherine's step-sister and queen of France"

"I don't know you!" she whimpered like a lost puppy.

"It's alright, dear, I know that, Riven made me his wife and made me live here, against my will!"

"If you're one of the god guys, can you help us? "Asked Beck.

"I can't I'm sorry, but I can delay the war"

"What war?" asked Tori.

"There's going to be huge war between England and France, in 2 days, but don't worry, I'll delay it, I have to go, bye Victoria, take care of yourself" she said and made her way out.

"This is absolutely absurd!" said Brandon. Katherine made her way in the throne room to find a displeased Brandon and a boy, at Beck's age, kneeling down in front of him.

"Ryder? Is it you"

"Yes, you're majesty"

"Who is this fellow, who claims that my children are alright without any proof" said Brandon.

"Brandon, stop it! He used to work here before, and Merlin told me that a boy will come to us, in news of Tori and Beck and we should trust him"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, boy, go to Beckett and Victoria and help them make their way out.

"Can I come along?"

"No, you're majesty; the place I'm going is extremely


	13. A huge loss

A week had passed and Tori was at the state where she couldn't even move.

"Tori, here have some water" he said giving her, his share.

"It's alright" she said weakly.

"No, it's not, here" he said, placing it near her mouth, she took a sip ad then another, and another, till it was gone"

"Beck, please, I'm gonna die any second, why waste your time?"

"No! Stop saying that, you're not gonna die, you're not!" he shouted.

"We both know I am" she said, it took all her strength but she finally managed to lift her hand up and touch his cheek.

"But before I do, I wanna say that I love you!" he said. Her eyes closed and her hand fell.

"No!" he shouted, but it was too late.

"Why is the army taking so long?" said Brandon, getting a glare from everyone. "Not that, that's bad!" he added quickly looking beyond the shores of the English Channel.

Back at the palace, Katherine had just fainted.

"Are you alright?" Helen asked when she woke up.

"I feel something really bad has happened"

"I know, I feel it too, but don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing"

"Yes, hope you're right"

15 seconds later, Ryder arrived.

"Oh, no, what has happened to her"

"She could die any second, Please help me"

"Here" he said giving Beck another pill " It'll control her body for now"

"Beck made Tori swallow it.

"Listen, Beck, we need to get her home as quick as possible, here's the map of the palace dungeons, I'll create a distraction and meet me out near the entrance of the forest okay?"

"Okay, hurry!" he said.

Ryder went and made a distraction, causing Beck to pick up Tori, careful not to hurt her stomach and made his way out.

He ran quietly through the back door in one of the rooms and made his way through the garden and near the forest to find Ryder already waiting for him.

**_A/N: i don't have time, so I'm not updating today, so maybe tomorrow?_**


	14. a surprise or two

They made their way through the forest and then to the beach.

"Oh no, how are we going to get across?" asked Beck

"Don't worry King Brandon got me this huge ship with 20 men rowing"

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's go"

They made their way to the ship to see it already being ready to sail.

"Let's board"

"Ummm….I can't!"

"Why not, Ryder?"

"I have to help Queen Regina stop or at least delay this war"

"Oh, I understand, farewell then!" Ryder started laughing.

"What's wrong?" he pouted.

"Farewell, that makes you sound like a girl" Beck laughed along him, after all this was one of the last times with Ryder, right?"

"Okay, okay, goodbye master Beck, have a pleasant journey"

"You too" They took separate ways, Ryder to the forest and Beck to the boat with Tori in his arms.

"Oh, you must be Beck, I'm Blue!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Blue"

"Oh hi, are you the captain"

"Yes, captain Blue at your service!"

"Captain, do you have a bed on this ship?"

"_A _bed, _a_ bed! Your majesty, this is a ship, not a boat, it has a thousand beds!"

"Oh, then can I have one for her?"

"Oh poor lass, sure"

They went in and the ship pulled its anchor or whatever, and it set sail as Beck made his way into the deck. He set Tori on a small bed, about her height in length as well as width. He took her hand and whispered

"Tori, you need to wake, up cuz I love you more than anything in the world! Please, Tori, I'll do anything." He sat down next to her and soon fell asleep.

What he didn't know was that Tori was wake, not physically, but mentally, she was just too weak to even blink or breath properly, he didn't know that she was listening to everything he said, everything he did…..

Beck woke up an hour later and went up to help. It would take his mind of things, inside he was really hurt, but outside, didn't show it.

"Are you sure, we should do this?"

"Yes, the king is paying us a lot of money, just to throw those next heirs into the cold waters"

_What? What are those men talking about? _Tori asked herself. She was trying very hard to listen but her brain wasn't cooperating.

"Yes, the king of Russia is paying us a fortune, it's true, they have built an alias with King Riven and both are going to attach England"

_What? I have to wake up, please I have to try, to save Beck's life, come-on, come-on_….. With one last try, her body created a kind of heat, which woke her up instantly

She rushed out if the room and tiptoed out and saw Beck near the sails.

"Beck!" He turned around instantly

"Tori!"

"Beck, how much time is left to reach England?"

"Tori, you just woke up…and…"

"How much time?" she shouted

"About 18 hours, why?"

"Oh no, this is bad, Beck listen you have to get…"

But she could never complete her sentence. Blue spotted them at the sails and instantly turned the ship around. The sails which were opposite them came near, and near, and then finally knocked them over. They were hit hard, and both fell into the cold water, waves rushing against them….

_**A/N:oohhh, twist, well this is the 3rd one right? okayyy, so how are they gonna get home, got this idea at night, when my sister was watching barbie in the island princess or something, and the main character get's hit in the same way, but dolphins, help her, anywayz that's not gonna happen but pls, pls pls, try to guess and post you're idea by reviewing oh, and lots have u have been asking about Second Chances, i deleted it, cuz I didn't have time for it, but I gave the files to my bff who promised to them but she posted them on facebook. I gave her my plans for the end of the story and plz, check it out, she's a better writer than I am! **_


	15. the ice-berg after winter?

Tori was forced up, being the bad swimmer that she was, she dipped down again but this time there were 2 strong arms to hold her up.

"B-B-Beck!" She stuttered.

"Sshhh, it's gonna be alright, Tori, We'll make it"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

He tried to swim but the cold wind and waves made it difficult.

"Instead of riding, against them, can you ride with them?"

"I'll try" he breathed.

He turned them both facing the opposite way, he tried and tried and was finally able to do it.

"Beck, I'm s-sorry, please t-turn the other way, n-now!"

"W-what, why?"

She pointed at ice bergs coming nearer at them

_But didn't the winter just end? We're surely gonna die! _**They thought.**

At that moment a small ice-berg about the size of half a bed came near them

"Quick, climb it!"

Tori did as she was told, luckily it balanced perfectly. She reached her hand out to grab Beck's but he didn't do it.

"What are you doing Beck?"

"It won't balance the two of us, Tori, get out of here, go home safe, and remember that I'll always love you"

"What!?" tears made their way in her eyes.

"Beck, it will, we have to believe that, and if you don't get on, I'm jumping off, Beck, I can't live without you!"

"We both know it won't Tori, please, stop being foolish"

"Yes it will!" she screamed. She grabbed on his arm and tried to pull him in, but he didn't budge.

"Tori go!"

"Never" she whispered. She pulled and pulled and at last he was able to reach the ice-berg.

"Tori stop that!"

"Please, Beck!"

"No, Tori you're gonna die if I come on!"

"I'd rather die with you than alone"

These words went straight in his heart than in his brain first. Tori was still pulling and pulling and finally managed to get half his body on, the rest, he just pulled it up.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she shouted. The iceberg was very unstable.

"Tori, it's unstable"

"I don't care" she said reaching out to hug his wet body, but hey- her's wasn't any dry either.

"I love you tor"

"I love you to, Beck" They parted and shifter. Tori sitting comfortably in his arms. They didn't care about the ice that was freezing them, nor that they were in the middle of the ocean, all they know was that they were in each other's arms…. and there they would remain safe.

_**A/N : bet you didn't see that comin' did ya?, pls post you're idea on what you think would have happened. It'll encourage me more and I'd love to hear all you're fantastic ideas**_

_**in and out;)**_

_**Stella.(btw that's just my pen name! ssshhhhh)**_


	16. Chapter 16

hey guys! so a lot of u want second chances back huh? soooo srry ive been busy but we had our sports meet 2013 and den i was head in charge fr da v'day dace at r skool...anywayzz...i'll do secod chances aain, there's jst 1 prob, ill have to start over since i never save any of my files, expect d first chapet up by nxt week :)


	17. a new friend or maybe an old one )

"Awww, true love" said a voice.

Beck woke up since he was a light sleeper to find a girl standing next to him.

"Umm…sorry, I didn't want to wake you!" she said.

"It's alright" He yawned. He looked up to find a girl with red, curly hair looking upon him. He woke up Tori.

"Oh, hey, what time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know"

"Ooooh, I know, it's almost sunset" said the girl.

"Ok, thanks, who are you?"

"I'm Catherina, I live here with my mother, I don't have a father, and my grandfather lives in England, but I've never seen him"

"Wait…..We're not in England?" Asked Tori

"What did you expect Tor, what's the chance of that?"

"Oh, I don't know, 20?"

"No, zero"

"Hey guys, we're not in England, we're in Ireland!" she screamed

Beck groaned. "Another trip! Woo Hoo For us!"

"It's alright, can we please stay at you're house, Catherina?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you so much"

"It's okay, but I need to know your names"

"I'm Beck and this is Tori"

"Oh and are you married"

"Yes, almost a half month ago" said Tori

"Oh, well, Tori, Beck, come-on"

She led them to a small house near the cliffs.

"Wow!" gasped Tri

Catherina giggled.

"Mom, can I have a few friends over, please, they lost their way. I think" she whispered. "You did loose you're way right?" she whispered.

They both laughed. "Yes" answered Beck.

Catherina's mom came in. She had black curly hair and her face was like her daughters' only, older.

She froze in her tracks when she saw who was at the door.

"Oh, you're majesties!" she bowed down.

Catherina looked confused.

"Mom?"

"Catherina, they're the prince and princess of England!"

"What?! Oh sorry, I didn't know" She bowed too.

"It's alright, to you, were just Tori and Beck"

"Hey, Catherina, how long does it take to get back to England?"

"Umm…. probably 2 hours."

"That's great; can you show us the way?"

"Sure, let's take the boat"

She asked her mother who said yes and went outside to grab the boat"

"Okay, let's go"

Soon, they were in the middle of the English Channel, trying to find their way across the huge waves that were trying to tip the boat over. They finally managed to reach a piece of land, let's just say, HUGE land.

"Okay, finally!"

"Yessssss" exclaimed Catherina.

They hurriedly got off the boat and it wasn't hard before they could find civilization. The beach was very pretty; there were caves, cliffs, and lots of golden sand. The trio found lots of couples walking along the tide…..

"Uhh excuse me?" asked Beck to a young mother of about 30 walking with her daughter.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where we are?"

"O my! You must be strangers. For we are on the cost of England!"

"Finally!" screamed Tori

"How much time does it take to get to the castle?" asked Catherina

"Umm….about an hour by foot" she answered.

"Which way?" asked Tori

"Take the village rout into the square and walk to your left until you enter the main town Luton, and the castle is not far away" she answered.]

"Thank you soooo much" answered Beck

"You're welcome "answered the lady. The three shook hands with her and ran off to find the town square"


	18. an unexpected surprise

"Uuuuuuuuhhh" groaned Tori

"Watt's wrong?" asked Beck

"We've been walking for over an hour" she moaned.

"Chill Tor, we'll reach there in 10 minutes I promise"

"10 minutes!? Uuuuuuuuhhh "she groaned again.

"Cmon Tor, we'll make it, I promise"

"Okay fine!" she answered.

In less than 10 minutes, they reached the castle gates and the guards at once knelt down to the future king and queen"

The huge gates were opened and trumpet sounds filled the air.

Katherine, who was feeling a lot better rushed downstairs with the rest of the family just to see Tori and Beck enter wid Cat (**_I'm just gnna call her dat fr now ; )_**

"You're back!' shouted Tori's mom and ran to hug them

"Hey mother "said Tori

" And this must be..?"

"Catherine"

"Oh we have the same name "said her mom and hugged her too.

"Mom, we're kinda hungry and injured so…"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Tori how did you get so many injuries?"

"Let them explain later, they have to eat now" said Erendor

They were guided to the food table where soup was made for them and after that, Beck and Tori were taken to separate rooms to get checked.

Beck, only having a few cuts and bruises was dismissed early and was called by Erendor and Katherine to explain what happened but things were not well for Tori…

"How is she?" asked Helen.

""Doing very well…the injury on her stomach is healing oh and congratulations, she's pregnant!"

"What?!" shouted Tori

"This is a joke right? You can't be serious" she screamed

"I'm afraid not"

Tears leaked out as she witnessed the truth….She ran upstairs to her bedroom and started crying

Today for the first time, she felt rotten, like she didn't belong any more….like no one loved her.

She thought about everything that had happened to her…..going back in time, starting to love Beck, their marriage, the kidnapping….the raping...

A new set of tears leaked from her eyes, she thought about the people she loved…her mom, her dad, her husband, Andre, Cat, even Robbie and Jade.

In about fifteen minutes Beck came in.

"Hey Tor, did you…"

But stopped to find a broken tori sitting on the bed crying her eyes out.

He ran towards her and held her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I screwed up, Beck" she mumbled crying even harder.

Beck sat on the bed and made her turn around. He cupped her face with his hands and said:

"Tori, listen, I know we've been through a lot but this cant be worse"

"It is"

"Well, watt is it?"

"I-I- I'm pregnant!"


	19. im pregnant

He just sat there saying nothing staring up at space.

"Say something!" she screamed

"Stop crying" he said "First of all stop crying, I can't bear to see you hurt" he said wiping away the tears.

"Beck I…"

"Tori, we'll raise the child, ok?"

Tori didn't expect this. She thought he would shout at her and leave her"

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? It wasn't you're fault" he answered.

Tori unexpectedly pulled him in a warm hug, resting her head on his chest

"Beck, I didn't want a child, I didn't want to get married, but now.."

"Oh so u didn't want to marry me?" he asked in a teasing voice

"I didn't even like you as a friend before coming here"

"True, so what do u say? You wanna raise a child with an irresponsible jerk?"

"Hmm" she pretended to think.

"Of course" she answered. She smiled for the first time 2 days which made both ofthime very happy.

"Heeey…" he whispered and tilted her chin up. He looked at her eyes and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you" he said

"As if I don't, Beck Oliver"

"C'mon Tor, you've had a rough day, wanna get some sleep?"

"Awww...but I don't wanna sleep"

"Tor" he said in a reasonable kind of voice.

"Ok, fine, happy?"

"Very"

"But you have to do something for me"

"What?" he asked

"Tori swept her arms onto his neck and pulled him in a hug.

"This" she said

"Tori, I could do this every day"

She sighed contingently "So could I"

"Ok, now, Tor, time for bed"

"Yes, DAD"

"Hmm…since when am I you're dad?"

"Since now" she chucked and pulled his cheeks "You'll make a good dad" she said

"And you'll make a good mom "

"You mean it?"

"Ahaaan, I do" he said "C'mon now, I have a surprise for you tomorrow"

"Ooooh, what?"

"Sorry, tomorrow, and the best way for you to find it is by sleeping today and waking up tomorrow"

"Okaaayyy" she groaned.

He kissed the top of her head and laid down with her, grabbing her waist.

"I love you Beck, goodnight"

"Goodnight Tori, I love you too"

With that, he turned off the lamp and they both went into a deep sleep.

The sun was shining the next morning when Beck woke, and carefully got Out of bed not to wake Tori.

He came back from the washroom only to notice Tori up and rubbing her eyes dreamily.

"Hmm...Good morning" she yawned

Beck smirked. "Good morning Tor"

He bent in to kiss her but she stopped him "Oh no, first you tell me what the surprise is"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait"

"Ok, then, you're kiss will have to wait too"

"Awww... Don't be selfish Tor"

Tori smiled. "Whatever"

He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. "Ok, does this wanna make you kiss me?"

Tori, who was now sitting on the bed, got closer to his face"

"Beck Oliver, I like you because of your personality….the looks are just a bonus" she winked at him which make him smirk.

"You know you want me"

"You know I don't" ""Tori, remember that day at the tower, when I was gonna kiss you"

"Yea…you soooo liked me"

"I did not"

"Oh really? Then why did you want to kiss me?"

"Cuz you're hot!"

Tori backed away, that was an answer she didn't expect.

"Is that why you love me?" she said "Cuz you think I'm hot?"

"Tori, I liked you cuz you were hot, but I promise I've changed, pleas believe me" he said holding her hands.

Tori lent forward and pecked his lips. "I do, Beck, and I'll always love you, even if you stop loving me"

"Tori, I would never do that" he bent in again but she backed away.

"Oh no, as I said before surprise first"

"Tor, you're being unfair"

"Yup, I know I am"

Tori dressed casually, since today was Saturday, which meant no banquets, meeting or government stuff

They both made their way to breakfast. By now, everyone had heard about Tori's pregnancy.

They were greeted by Cat first, who came down the stairs with them "Hiiiiiiiii" she yelled

"Hey, Cat"

"Tori, congratulations!' she shouted and hugged Tori

'Awww. Thanks, Cat"

"You're welcome"

Next came Rose and Helen. Rose hugged her while Helen pecked her cheek.

"Where's mom and dad?" asked Tori when they reached the dining hall

"Oh, they've gone to some country with beck's parents to settle some disputes or something, they'll be back in a week" said Rose.

Tori replied with a simple 'okay' while Beck stayed quiet.

They had a nice breakfast of omelets and toast, and everyone went up to their rooms since today was free for everyone.

"C'mon Beck, tell me plzzzzzzzz"

"Okay, first promise me a kiss" he said

"Fine, I promise"

'I made you're father, get us a day out" he said "It was really hard though since we're not allowed to leave the palace, but I know we've been through a lot ad it would be nice for you to leave everything behind for….."

But he never finished the sentence as Tori bent in and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thanks Beck, that means a lot to me"


End file.
